


You Pierced To My Heart

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Love, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: "No." Minhyuk said and took a deep breath when he felt Hyungwon's lips around his neck."What about now?" Hyungwon asked as he pulled the piercing a little while sucking the other's left collarbone. Minhyuk hissed at the feeling."No."Or Hyungwon learns Minhyuk has a nipple piercing.So yeah I wanted to join Kinktober for once. Have fun.





	You Pierced To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday when I watch the music bank performance I realised something was shining and it looked a lot like a piercing. But it's just a light reflection:(((( Anyways let's all assume it's real and continue that way.
> 
> Watch me write one shots when I should continue my stories.
> 
> I'm writing this at 3am on my phone so yeah I'll do a grammar check later. HAVE FUN

Hyungwon was about to sleep. They just come back from the music bank and he was so exhausted after all those dance and sing so he took a shower and throw himself to the bed before he do anything. He was going in twitter looking at the tweets their fans uploaded before taking a nap but suddenly something caught his eyes.

"I guess Minhyuk has a nipple piercing."

He clicked the tweet and looked into details and yes during their dance sequel of Shoot Out something shines near Minhyuk's right nipple. Hyungwon gasped because he had no idea. And then it clicked on his mind. The elder was avoiding him for the last couple of days. He wasn't touching Hyungwon except their dance together and wasn't let Hyungwon touching him either. Hyungwon thought it was because the promotions just started and they are too busy. To be honest they could barely sleep 3 hours a day so he didn't mind but now he understand that the elder was trying to hide his piercing. He laughed at himself and got up from his bed with a great force surprising himself. He looked around and nobody was around. He walked arpund and heard the shower water. He remembered Wonho and Shownu saying they'd be talking with their managers at the company, Kihyun is out for grocefy shop, Jooheon and Changkyun are at Wonho's tiny home studio practising on their music. So it has to be Minhyuk in there. He opened the bathroom's door-it wasn't locked- and get in. He heard the other singing one of their songs and he waited and listened him there until Minhyuk is done with showering. When the elder stepped out of the shower Hyungwon was waiting with a towel in his hands. Minhyuk scared for a minute and tried to cover himself.  
"What are you doing Wonnie?" He asked looking bashful. He was holding his chest with one hand and covering his member with the other.

"Waiting to help you." Hyungwon said with a pure smile like he wasn't the one who is standing there all creepy. He moved and put the towel around Minhyuk like a cacoone and did hold him up like bridal style.

Minhyuk wiggled for a little trying to escape but Hyungwon is more strong then he looks so he didn't let him. He took him to his room and made him sit on his bed. Hyungwon kneeled before him and looked into Minhyuk's eyes who is looking too beautiful. God he loved this boy.  
"What is happening?" Minhyuk asked tilting his head. He was looking so cute Hyungwon wanted to kiss him but he gotta ask first.

"Nipple piercing?" He lifted his left eyebrow.  
A shock wave hit Minhyuk and he covered it too well but not enough for Hyungwon to not see it.

"Umm... how did you..."  
"Some fans saw it during our dance. Weren't you gonna tell me?" Hyungwon asked as he caressed Minhyuk's sides.

"I was but I wanted it to be a surprise and I had to wait because it was hurting." Minhyuk said with a cute pout.  
"Is it hurting now?" Hyungwon asked and scoot closer to him. He let the towel drop a little and reveal Minhyuk's chest. Hyungwon brushed his hand up and down and felt the soft skin under his hand. He touched the piercing all gray and shiny. He looked up to Minhyuk's big dove eyes. His hair was wet and water drops were dripping. His cheeks were getting more pink and Hyungwon loved his effect on the elder each time he got close.

"No." Minhyuk said and took a deep breath when he felt Hyungwon's lips around his neck.

"What about now?" Hyungwon asked as he pulled the piercing a little while sucking the other's left collarbone. Minhyuk hissed at the feeling.

"No."

Hyungwon smirked and left wet kissed on elder's wet torso. He licked the metal, grazed his teeth over the sensitive bud.

"Now?" He sucked the nipple tasting the others skin and the silver chain at the same time. It was metal mixed with salt and he liked it. Minhyuk closed his eyes, one hand grabbing Hyungwon's hair.

"Come on already." He said with a plead and that was all Hyungwon needed. He got up and pushed the other. He sit over the elder who is naked lying under him. He leaned down, kissed the breath out of Minhyuk while his left hand play with the sensitive bud and his right grab the other's member. He stroked it with slow but firm motions and swallowed every moan escaping Minhyuk's lips. The other was half hard already so it wasn't long until he got fully erected. Hyungwon broke the kiss and let the other breath for a minute. He placed butterfly kisses on Minhyuk until he reached down. He sucked on Minhyuk's hipbones, biting them. He looked at the other's torso which is covered with pink and purple-ish marks. Hyungwon was proud of his job as he lean down to get close to the other's member. He licked the shaft and felt Minhyuk's body getting tense. He was biting his lips to not let any moan escape from them. Hyungwon got up and licked his under lip making other one let it go. "It's okay they won't hear us." He caressed Minhyuk's cheek and the older blushed more at the younger's kind gesture. Hyungwon simler at him, placed a soft kiss on his lips and returned to his old place. Hyungwon licked the precum dripping on Minhyuk's dick and took it's head to his mouth. He traced the veins, giving Minhyuk a hundred volt of joy. He tried to took whatever he can and started to bob his head. Minhyuk's grip on his hand was firm and he was panting heavily. Hyungwon felt the other reaching his limits as Minhyuk pulled his hair a little too hard. Minhyuk pulled the boy for a kiss and reached for his short tugging it. Hyungwon forgot he was still dressed so he quickly got rid of everything he wear. Minhyuk grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.  
"I need more." He said with a deep voice. Hyungwon got the lube from the drawer and poured it on his fingers. He put one finger around Minhyuk's rim and when the other nodded he pushed it in. Hyungwon felt Minhyuk tense up with the pain and he started to lick the other's pierced nipple. He played it, sucking and biting when he placed another finger inside the other. When Minhyuk was ready he put the third finger in. He was still sucking the bud as he is twisting, turning his fingers to find Minhyuk's sweet spot and he did understand he found it when the other arch back with a big moan. He caressed his prostate making Minhyuk squirm and Minhyuk pulled him by his hair again. Hyungwon looked at him with a confused look.  
"Wonnie I want you." He said and Hyungwon remembered his long forgotten dick, swollen and red waiting to be touched. Minhyuk took the lube and poured at his hands covering Hyungwon's member with it himself. Hyungwon enjoyed Minhyuk's hands on him he was gentel but hasty. When Minhyuk is done he pulled out his fingers out of Minhyuk and he giggled at Minhyuk who sighed at the lost of the feeling. He placed himself at Minhyuk's entrance and when the other nodded he slowly get in. He placed kisses on Minhyuk chest, his neck and jawline, corner of his lips as Minhyuk hands are holding his shoulders like they are his life line.

When it was okay for him to move he thrust once. Minhyuk gasped and Hyungwon kept peppering him with kisses. He sucked his collarbone and licked Minhyuk's vein on his neck. Minhyuk was more relaxed so Hyungwon started to thrust in him and picked up the pace after a while. He kissed Minhyuk, bite his lip and let him moan all he want. When he found Minhyuk's soft spot he aimed for it and after a few thrust he knew the other was close. He was feeling his orgasm pooling on his stomach too.  
"Baby... I think I'll..." Minhyuk said out of breath.  
Hyungwon kissed him with a great passion and whispered on his lips.  
"You can come baby." And Minhyuk let himself loose. His dick let out all white cum on both of their torso and after a few more thrust Hyungwon come inside him. He felt like floating, he was seeing stars. He looked up to see Minhyuk is smiling at him. Yes he was seeing stars, his star. Minhyuk looked so beautiful when his lips parted, eyes are half closed, his chest is lifting up and down trying to catch his breath. Hyungwon really loved this man. He pulled out and got up to get towels to clean his lover and himself. He got dressed and helped Minhyuk dress and after that he lied down with the sleepy elder. He pulled the older man in his arms hugging him behind.

"I love you." Hyungwon said and kissed his nape. Minhyuk scooted closed replying to him.  
"I love you."  
"And I like your piercing." He felt the other giggle. Hyungwon inhaled the man's sweet scent who is lying in his arms. He was happy.  
"So does this mean I can get another piercing?" Minhyuk asked with a curious face.  
"Only if I decide where to." Hyungwon replied with a smirk.


End file.
